Fall to you
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Perbedaan bisa terasa manis dan pahit disaat yang bersamaan. Apakah salah, mempunyai perasaan mencintai dan ingin memiliki yang diawali dari perbedaan? Yang tanpa sadar membuatnya semakin terjatuh dalam delusi sarat enigma dalam permainan hidup. /"Kau milikku!"/BL/Haehyuk/Bad summary/DLDR!


_**Fall for you**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note : Entah kenapa ide fict ini melintas begitu saja, daripada hilang, mending di ketik deh xD, terinspirasi dari film Barbie yang saya lupa judulnya.**_

_**Maaf ya kalau absurd banget.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, ketidakbersinambungan genre, Dll**_

_**Cast : Mereka milik Tuhan YME**_

.

Prolog

.

Raut wajah panik dan ketakutan jelas tergambar dari raut wajah 2 orang paruh baya, seraya berteriak histeris.

"Hyukie bertahanlah sayang, ku mohon bertahanlah!" airmata pun tak kuasa mengalir bersama jeritan pilu wanita paruh baya itu. Matanya menatap nanar seorang anak kecil yang berusaha agar tidak tenggelam di lautan.

"Suamiku, cepat tolong anak kita, CEPATLAH!" teriaknya histeris. Sedangkan sang suami juga terlihat panic dan mempertahankan layar kapal agar tak tenggelam bersama bawahannya.

"Hyukie bertahanlah, appa akan segera menolongmu sayang," teriaknya kepada sang anak yang berjuang agar tak tenggelam.

Gelombang pasang terus berdatangan, dan membuat kapal yang dinaiki keluarga anak kecil itu terombang-ambing dan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Sesak. Dingin. Tak bisa bernafas.

Itulah yang dirasakan anak kecil yang tenggelam dilautan itu.

"Uhuk, u-umma, a-ap appa, ja- jangan pergi," racaunya lirih dan sarat akan kesedihan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai keluarganya. Teriakan yang sedari tadi terus di dengarnya kini perlahan mulai tak terdengar, bersama makin jauhnya kapal itu sekarang-terseret gelombang-.

"U-umma, ak-aku t-tak kuat lagi~" perlahan tangan yang sedaritadi berusaha menggapai keluarganya, melemas dan terkulai lemah. Kesadarannya hilang di tengah lautan itu.

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya tenggelam bersama kesadarannya yang makin menghilang.

Seekor ikan yang melihat kejadian itu, dengan segera menghampiri anak kecil itu.

Dengan cepat ia membawa anak itu ke daratan terdekat. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar anak kecil tersebut tak terbawa arus laut.

Ketika hampir mendekati daratan, ikan itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari tubuhnya.

Perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi manusia. Ia angkat anak kecil itu bridal style dan membawanya kedaratan. Ikan itu sepertinya sebaya dengan anak kecil itu. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang kecil. Sekitar anak kecil berumur 7 tahun mungkin.

Di taruhnya tubuh anak itu di daratan dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Hei, ayo bangun~" ucapnya seraya menepuk nepuk pelan pipi anak kecil itu. Merasa tidak ada gunanya, anak kecil berambut darkbrown itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah anak kecil itu.

'Manis,' batinnya saat wajah mereka dekat. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia tempelkan bibirnya ke bibir anak itu, menyalurkan oksigen guna menyadarkannya. Cukup lama ia melakukan itu, hingga anak kecil itu mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan air yang berada diparu-parunya.

Anak kecil itu memegang lehernya dan masih terbatuk-batuk. Ia meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" mendengar ada suara, ia langsung menoleh kesamping kanannya, dan menemukan bocah lelaki sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ia yang masih dalam keadaan trauma mulai mundur perlahan.

"Hei, aku tidak jahat, tenanglah," ucap bocah itu dan mendekati anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu melirik kearahnya, "Kau, yang menyelamatkanku?" tanyanya lirih. Bocah itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tak apa?" perlahan airmata mulai jatuh dari mata anak kecil itu.

"He-hei kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya panik.

"Umma, appa," ucapnya sedih. Bocah itu segera memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Jangan menangis ne, kau pasti dapat menemukan keluargamu lagi. Aku janji," Anak kecil itu tak menjawab, melainkan memeluk erat bocah itu, menyalurkan kesedihannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya bocah itu saat dirasa anak kecil berambut redbrown itu berhenti menangis.

"Hyukjae, kau boleh memanggilku hyukie," jelasnya sambil mengusap airmatanya. Membuat bocah itu gemas saja.

"Namaku Donghae, jangan menangis lagi ne, manis." Ucapnya seraya mencium bibir Hyukjae. Entah kenapa, bocah bernama Donghae itu reflek melakukan itu. Sedangkan hyukjae hanya bisa terkaget sebentar. Karena ia tak begitu mengerti . cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu.

"Kau milikku sekarang!"

To be continued

**^-^v**

Ini baru prolog awal pertemuan mereka. Bagaimana? Apakah mau dilanjutkan, atau tidak?

Silahkan tuangkan persepsi anda mengenai fict ini :D

Terimakasih

Next or delete?


End file.
